


Una navidad no tan fría

by StagnumAlis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StagnumAlis/pseuds/StagnumAlis
Summary: Bruce decidió pasar fiestas solo después de la muerte de Alfred (según los comics de Batman White Knight) pero Richard Grayson tiene otros planes y al parecer, Jason de igual modo.





	1. Richard

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, muchas gracias por leer, no es brillante pero espero les agrade.

Navidad, época de dar amor y reflexión, de compartir con los demás. Otro slogan materialista que Bruce Wayne rechazaba tajante, aquel año estaba cansado de tener que ver decoraciones y gente cantando por todos lados, no era para menos, hacía muy poco que había enterrado a su figura paterna, Alfred Pennyworth, dejándolo completamente solo en esa enorme mansión, no era de extrañarse que quisiera mudarse a otro lugar, suspiró, la baja temperatura le hacía formar vahos contra el cristal de su auto mientras conducía hacia la cafetería en el centro de Gotham que le gustaba, en casa ya no había quien le preparase el café después de todo, y allí podía comprar uno cada mañana antes de ir para la empresa. 

La tormenta al parecer sería intensa según lo que decían las noticias en la radio del auto, ya ni siquiera prestaba atención, vivía en automático, incluso como Batman, no había nada que le alejara de la idea de que estaba perdiendo la batalla contra la depresión, esta vez no había nadie que le dijera alguna cosa, solo perderse parecía fácil. Pero la rutina segura, mantenía sus demonios alejados, al menos mientras estuviese rodeado de gente y debiera fingir estar cuerdo. 

Parqueó el auto en uno de los que eran de paga, había pagado por todo el mes por lo que ese espacio siempre le esperaba desocupado cada mañana cuando buscaba el café. Esa vez no fue una excepción, bajó del vehículo y lo cerró con rapidez, sus pasos se apresuraron para huir del frio e internarse en la calidez del establecimiento. 

ꟷ Buen día, quisiera pedir un café…ꟷ pero no pudo acabar, una voz que conocía demasiado bien detrás suyo terminó la frase por élꟷ Americano, a 135 grados, con dos de azúcar, un latte de vainilla descafeinado y un bollo de canela, por favor

Giró sobre sus talones para verlo y en efecto, era su hijo mayor, Richard Grayson, enfundado en un grueso abrigo de pana negra quien traía en el rostro aquella sonrisa capaz de derretir hasta el más negro corazón. Entregó la tarjeta de forma distraída, de todos los rostros que podía esperar cruzarse, el del mayor de sus hijos era el último que esperaba ver dado que este residía en Bludhaven y era el día antes de navidad, suponía que pasaría la noche con sus amigos, no allí. Su mirada inquisitiva bastó para que el otro explicara la razón de su presencia en el lugar. 

ꟷ He vuelto B, Alfie no me hubiera perdonado que dejara a mi amargado padre en navidad, así que aquí estoy ꟷ anunció Dick de forma alegre, solo le faltaba colgarse de su cuello mientras lo decía, al menos tuvo la sensatez de no hacerlo frente al público. 

ꟷ No hacía falta ꟷreplicó de forma agria, no estaba de humor para aguantar a Dick el torbellino alterando su vida una vez más, entregó la tarjeta para cancelar la compra y anduvo hasta la derecha para recibir el pedido, le entregó lo suyo al menor y se dispuso a salir al frío exterior cuando la tibia mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca impidiéndole irse. 

ꟷ Vamos a casa, estoy cansado, vine conduciendo desde Haven, no me eches así ꟷ la gente en la cafetería estaba mirándolos, por lo que no tuvo más opción que señalar su auto, la señal clara que marcaba sígueme con el tuyo. Para que el otro viniese, de seguro necesitaba dinero o eso pensaba. La depresión a veces hacía ver respuestas egoístas o crueles a situaciones cotidianas, la mantenía a raya lo mejor que podía, pero no era fácil, solo enterrarse hasta el cuello en trabajo ayudaba.  
Tuvo que activar el manos libres dentro del auto para ordenar a su secretaria que cancelase todas sus citas del día y las pasase para mañana. El transcurso fue ligeramente estresante al no saber que esperar. Al llegar y cuadrar fuera el auto, Dick detuvo su lexus rojo por detrás del suyo, ese auto se lo había regalado al cumplir 18 y le parecía increíble que aún lo tuviera. 

Entraron en silencio dentro y la expresión de Dick era serena, como estudiando sus reacciones o expresiones faciales a lo que sea que diría. El camino cesó en la sala, donde anduvo hasta sentarse en el sofá, Dick pareció extrañado de no ver ni uno solo de los adornos que Alfred solía colocar con ayuda de todos para dotar esa enorme y fría mansión del ambiente navideño. 

ꟷ No había quien los pusiera ꟷrespuesta fácil, sin trasfondo para no tener que dar explicaciones. Pero Dick no era idiota como para no percibir porque no puso ninguno y la sonrisa en su rostro pareció brotar hasta hacerse enorme. Bruce tuvo miedo de lo que eso significaba.

ꟷ Pues ahora sí ꟷterminó siendo arrastrado a la parte del ático para bajar las cajas con adornos, e incluso el árbol de navidad enorme, de plástico dado que Damian no admitía talar un árbol pudiendo usarse uno de ese material que no matara a nadie. 

Pasaron la mañana colocando adornos por toda la sala, Bruce no entendía como pero esa sencilla acción le había hecho sentirse mejor, ya ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse, Dick tarareaba una rara versión de “All I want for Christmas is you” mientras acababan de embellecer el lugar, había luces y adornos, hasta las medias con el nombre bordado de cada uno en la chimenea. 

Al acabar se recostó sobre el sofá, el fuego crepitaba y ese calor era agradable, no notó en cuanto se durmió, había días que no dormía por temor a esas espantosas pesadillas, pero esa vez no tuvo ningún sueño malo. Lo despertó el aroma suave a canela, chocolate y especias. Su olfato lo guió hasta la cocina, Dick estaba canturreando de espaldas mientras removía la cazuela con un cucharón de madera, preparaba chocolate y en el horno por lo visto habían galletas, que por salud no comería, aunque el chocolate tenía buen aspecto, lo abrazó con cuidado y el menor solo sonrió, volteó el rostro hacia atrás, buscando sus labios que Bruce no tardó en darle, un beso cálido, uno que sanara su alma y su corazón.

Había ganado esa partida contra el amargado murciélago, esa sería una grandiosa navidad.


	2. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason ebrio y año nuevo, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

La navidad progresa de distintas formas dependiendo de la persona con quien la pases, para alguien habitualmente solitario como Bruce Wayne tuvo como protagonista de la misma a su amado hijo mayor, Richard, con quien se limitó a comer galletas y a acariciarse lentamente debajo de las costosas sábanas de algodón egipcio del billonario. 

Aceptó el cariño que le daban dado que todo el año solía estar solo o enfocado en su propia vida, pensó que el año nuevo estaría libre de visitas, así que oculto dentro de la baticueva y desde luego, cubierto de sudor es que estaba ahora que reparaba el motor de su batimóvil, la música estaba alta, rock metal que acompañase su soledad, no percibió que tenía un intruso, al menos no hasta sentir los labios calientes de Jason sobre el lateral derecho de su cuello, se erizó ante el solo contacto, pero al percibir por el aroma de quien se trataba no hizo ningún movimiento para alejarlo. 

ꟷ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ꟷpero sus preguntas murieron dado que el otro le dio la vuelta muy rápido para alzarse y besarlo, con algo de hambre, beso al que Bruce correspondió aunque de forma torpe dada la sorpresa de tenerlo, el otro se apartó lento de sus labios para morder su labio inferior e ir respondiendo entre jugueteos. ꟷ No insultes mi capacidad de hackeo, viejo, ya sabes, Tim no es el único que sabe como hacerlo.

Solo Jason podía dar una connotación sexual a todo lo que decía en doble sentido, y lo peor era que le excitaba.  
La respuesta de porque estaba ahí era sencilla, Richard debió de avisarle de sus nulos planes de año nuevo, el azabache relamió sus labios mientras tiraba del mayor para arrastrarlo a las duchas, allí en la cueva tenían varias dado que se cambiaban dentro del mismo trabajo que desempeñaban como vigilantes. Él lo soltó solo para abrir la llave de agua caliente y empujarlo adentro, se agachó al suelo para desatarle los zapatos y tirarlos a un lado, el agua había empapado su ropa pero a Jason solo parecía divertirle el ligero sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas dada la temperatura del agua y como hacía transparentar su ropa. El menor no se hizo esperar, se quitó los zapatos y poco más tarde tenía fuera cada prenda de ropa, estaba desnudo por entero y la mirada lujuriosa desató el deseo en Bruce quien lo empotró contra los azulejos para tirar con fuerza de sus cabellos y revelar aquel cuello que ahora atacaba a mordidas y algunos besos, hambriento de más. 

Jason respondía a sus atenciones con jadeos, el maldito no gemía, se mordía los labios a propósito para no hacerlo y aquello le desesperaba, lo alteraba. Deslizó la palma de la diestra sobre el pecho, bajando hacia el sur donde la erecta entrepierna de su hijo aguardaba a ser atendida pero no le dio el gusto, el puchero maligno que adornaba los belfos adversos indicaban que necesitaba más, hurgó entre sus piernas con dos dedos hasta ingresar uno mojado en su entrada, despacio. Jason solo emitió un quejido de molestia pero le apuró a meter un segundo, al que Bruce complació, para retirarlos y girarlo, dejando al menor de cara contra los azulejos, se frotó en su entrada precedentemente de introducirse en él de una sola embestida, fue allí que la alarma que había instalado sonó, eran las doce de la noche y un minuto del dos mil dieciocho.

ꟷ Feliz año nuevo, B.  
ꟷ Feliz año nuevo, Jason.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, regálenme un comentario.


End file.
